blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Griddle
Queen Griddle is the wife of King Allfire, queen of Camelhot, stepmother of Princess Flame and mother of Sir Blaze. She is also the daughter of the gigantic Queen Mum. She has had many fat jokes made about her, and her fruitcakes are the hardest substance known to dragonkind. Griddle tends to get violent when angry, sometimes attacking Allfire or the knights. She also appears to be particular enemies with Merle the Wizard, who tries to feed her to Yugmort the Many-Fanged and later hypnotizes her to try to kill Allfire, and threatens to fire her from being queen by suggesting that her first husband was not of noble descent. She is infatuated with Sir Loungelot and, like Allfire, is mostly oblivious to Flicker's achievements due to Loungelot taking the credit. In The Quest for the Holy Quail, Griddle was kidnapped by Count Geoffrey for the ransom of Camelhot, but Allfire didn't read the ransom note due to chasing the Holy Quail, and Griddle thought he didn't love her anymore. Although Geoffrey was going to let her go, Griddle refused to go anywhere, so Geoffrey and Merle the Wizard tried to feed her to the monster, Yugmort the Many-Fanged, but Griddle scared him off for ruining her solioquy. Shortly after, Allfire and his knights arrived. In A Gift for Griddle, Allfire forgot Griddle's birthday. Flicker gave her an Automatic Hairstyling Machine, which was used as a machine for making milkshakes, and Loungelot gave her a desk calendar resembling Salsbury Plains (Stonehenge). ''Tournament Day'' shows Griddle's rage at the idea of Flame marrying anyone who is not rich, to the point of calling Flicker a stable boy and locking him in the dungeon when she thought he and Flame were kissing. Afterward she hosted a tournament in which the winner would win Flame's hand in marriage. The final three contestants were three mystery knights, all of whom Griddle loved the idea of winning the tournament, unaware that one was Flicker, one was Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 in disguise, and one - who defeated all the other knights - was Flame. When Flicker revealed the Mysterious Brown Knight as the Evil Knights, Griddle led a mob of dragons after the Evil Knights and beat them up. With this act, Griddle was at peace with Flicker for the rest of the series. In Merle's Mirror, Griddle was hypnotized by Merle with a magic mirror, commanding her to kill Allfire numerous times. However, the spell was reversed when Flame smashed the mirror. In ''Renaissance Dragon'', in contrast to Allfire, Griddle was the most impressed by Flamiano's inventions. In The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham, the ring Allfire gave Griddle was seemingly stolen, but really fell off Griddle's finger into the tapioca while she was sleep-eating, which caused her to gain weight. With large amounts of talcum powder she was mistaken for a ghost by Racka and Presley. In Shamrocks & Shenanigans, Griddle sent Loungelot to get Riverprancing Shoes, since she was not good at Riverprancing without them. By the time Loungelot returned with them, however, Griddle had switched to squaredancing. In The Isle of Dwight, the nobility of her first husband Sir Herman the Nearsighted was brought into question by Merle, who said that there was no record of his shield, and threatening to remove Griddle and Allfire from the throne unless they found the shield. Griddle sent Loungelot and the other knights to retrieve the shield from the Isle of Dwight, which they did, foiling Merle's plan. In Griddle's Sleepless Knights, Griddle suffered from insomnia, and Flicker and Loungelot set out to Slumberland to find a way to make her fall asleep again. Eventually, they succeeded when Loungelot bored Griddle to sleep with an overdramatized story about their trip to Slumberland. In Whine and Roses, Griddle and Loungelot suggested a contest to reward whoever showed the most love to Griddle, however, Geoffrey was the only one who entered, with intents of winning Camelhot. Although he could not win if he didn't get Griddle's affection, he intended to have Cupid use his arrows to make her fall in love with him. This failed at every turn, eventually foiling Geoffrey's plan. In The Golden Thimble of Theodora, Griddle's golden thimble disappeared due to Loungelot using it as a replacement for one of his teeth, and without its magical powers, Griddle lost her skill at sewing (as evidenced by a dress she tried to make for Flame, which was Flame's final appearance in the series). By the time Loungelot was able to get it out of his mouth with help from Cinder and Clinker, however, Queen Mum brought Griddle a better, diamond thimble. This was the last episode Griddle was seen, but she could be heard yelling from the castle in her final appearance in Quest to Success. 1995 Character Notes * Wife to King Allfire, stepmother to Princess Flame, mother to Sir Blaze * Wears the pants in family * Heart of romantic * Giggly, flirty, cooing * "It's tough being a Queen" attitude * Tries to be dainty, but has short fuse, she'll turn on a dime * Capable of anything her mind wants * Always trying to match Princess Flame up with a Beefcake Knight * Demanding, relentless, tough as nails * Loves poetry, music and flattery! (gets all that from Loungealot; her fave) * Lounge plumps her cushions, showers her with attention, listens to her problems, strokes her ego. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Females